


Marry me?

by LesbianTales



Category: Kara Danvers - Fandom, Kara Zor-El - Fandom, Karamel - Fandom, mon-el - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianTales/pseuds/LesbianTales





	Marry me?

Mon-el got down on one knee and looked Kara in the eyes, “Kara Danvers.” He opened a box, “Will you marry me?”

Kara’s hands flew up to cover her mouth before something hit mon-el over the back of the head. Sending him flying a few feet away. There was Lena on the ground with a box to, “Kara Zor-El, will you marry me?”

“Of course Lena Luthor id like nothing more” she slipped the ring on her finger gave Lena a long kiss before walking over to mon-el. Picking him up by the collar of his shirt, “I’m pansexual bitch and you are a fuckboy who only wanted me to be a house wife”

And with that Kara ran and yeeted him so fast into space that a wormhole opened and swallowed him whole. 

She heard Lena whooping behind her before Maggie and Alex came out of nowhere and said, “I’m glad you yeeted him”


End file.
